


Julie and The Fantoms

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everyone else knows, F/M, Internet Famous, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Luke, Social Media, Social Media AU, The Boys Are Alive, all of this was pretty much done in photoshop, and it was so funnnn, but Julie and luke, but they flirt on social media at the same time, so I really hope you guys all like it!, this is all images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: When up-and-coming internet band “Julie and The Phantoms” releases their first single, they become all the rage on various social media platforms. In the midst of their rise to greatness, fans begin to notice the chemistry between lead singer Julie Molina and guitarist Luke Patterson. From Tweets to YouTube Comments to Instagram posts, fans are determined to label their relationship. But, are they right? Or are Julie and Luke just friends?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 290





	1. the fans

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a bit different from what I usually do but I'm really excited about it!  
> Let me know what you think! 💜
> 
> (also a preview was posted to my Tumblr (@unsaid-emily) which features an image not featured in the actual chapter so go check that out if you'd like!)


	2. Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some social media posts from Reggie featuring his typical antics (aka trying to go country)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first lemme say that you guys are insane thank you for giving me 80 kudos in less than 24 hours like that's crazy 💜
> 
> second, this chapter features posts from reggie that I felt didn't fit in with the overall juke storyline (or in other words "deleted scenes"). I still liked them a lot and wanted you all to enjoy them too so here's the first "half" chapter! Alex's will be next week!
> 
> enjoy!


	3. The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some posts from Reggie and Alex this chapter! Basically just think of the looks they gave each other during "finally free" where reggie's like "you seeing this" and Alex looks back at him like "yeah man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all you lovelies! thank you for so much support on this fic! I'm super proud of it so im glad you're all enjoying it! Pls pls let me know if you catch the Easter egg in this chapter! Im also super happy about that one lol 
> 
> enjoy!


	4. Alex's deleted post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a post from Alex's intsagram featuring a certain cute skateboarder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies! I just wanted to give you an update on jatf--I kinda maybe sorta broke my elbow over the past weekend?? which tbh I didn't know it could happen but like it’s a bone so... unfortunately, this means that I can’t continue making jatf for who knows how long. im getting surgery tomorrow so hopefully the healing process will go smoothly and I'll be able to get back to making content for you guys!


End file.
